Conventional washing machines of today are usually relatively voluminous, usually of a certain standard measure. A washing machine washes laundry, such as clothes, by wetting them, drying them, wetting them again etc. until the laundry is clean. In order to accomplish this laundering most of today's washing machines comprise a cylindrical drum in which the laundry may be alternately soaked and dried without having to be transferred between different chambers. The latest development in the laundry business has apart from the development of advanced washing programmes and informative user interfaces been all about minimisation of the consumption of energy and water, and to some extent the drying effect, whereby the washing machines of today are both more energy efficient and consume less water than what was the case only 10 years ago. Further, the spin-drying efficiency has been increased such that the washed laundry will be drier than what has been possible in the past. This is advantageous since it implies that less energy needs to be consumed at the subsequent drying of the laundry. On the other hand the washing machines are just as voluminous as they were 50 years ago.